return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Wiseau
Entrance Upstairs Door Tommy walks in through the door as he tosses his bottle and says "Oh hai Lawl." Special Attacks Neutral B - Untouchable A counter move. Tommy Wiseau shouts "Don't touch me motherfucker!" while countering. In this state, all attacks done on Tommy Wiseau will do the same amount of damage to the attacker. The control stick can be used to throw the countered opponent up or down. The move also reflects projectiles. Side B - Bottle Drop Wiseau tosses a water bottle, which bounces until it meets a certain distance or hits an opponent, doing slight damage. If the bottle hits an enemy before it bounces, it does more damage. The move can be performed on the ground or in the air. Up B - Footoss Wiseau summons his buddy Mark. Before Mark tosses a football, the control stick can be pointed to make Mark toss the football in any direction. Wiseau himself launches himself through that direction, doing decent damage to people in the path. He also gets said football as a projectile. Mark can't be summoned again until the ball is thrown or dropped and after 8 seconds have passed. Down B - Record Everything Wiseau pulls out a recorder, which "records" nearby enemy attacks and turns the recordings into projectiles. In this formation, it behaves like Leonidas' down B. He can hold up to 5 recordings at a time; pressing A shoots Wiseau's oldest recording. The formation comes undone by pressing down B again or by getting hit. Final Smash- Footux Wiseau summons Mark, and both of them shift their current outfits into tuxedoes. All enemies stop during the tranformation. Mark then runs to the other side, flinching enemies in his path, and both of them proceed to toss a football back and forth, dealing constant damage to enemies. Wiseau grabs the football in his hand, and a red arrow pointing downward scrolls left and right 3 times between Wiseau and Mark. The opponent picked by the arrow receives a smashing from Wiseau, who smacks him or her with the football. On-Screen Appearance Walks out of the doorway from the rooftop scene (also seen in the background of The Roof) and says, "Oh hai Lawl." K.O.s KO 1: AAAAHHHH!!!!! KO 2: WHY??!!! WHY??!!!! Star KO: You're Tearing Me Apart! (slo-mo w/o distortion in later movesets) Screen KO: AAAHHH!!!! Taunts Down Taunt- *laughs* Side Taunt- "Cheep cheep-cheep cheep cheep!" Up Taunt- Say: "How's your sex life?" Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: Say: "Let's go eat, huh?" Victory 2: Tommy: "What a story, Mark!" Mark: "Yeah, you could say that again." Victory 3: Say: "You're not good! Your just a chicken! CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEEEP!" Lose: WHY!? Video Music SSBB OST- Forest / Nature Area (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) Icon The Wiseau Films "Globe" logo Victory Theme The Room theme Character Description Tommy Wiseau is a small-time actor, producer, writer and director most commonly known for his independent black comedy film, The Room. His accent still remains to be a mystery, yet he states he is from America, and moved between New Orleans and France. It is also know that he atended film school growing up, as well as attending an acting school where he would meet Greg Sestero, who would later play Mark in The Room. Speaking of which, The Room was released sometime in 2003, where it would soon be titled as "one of the worst movies of all time", along with gaining a large cult following. The movie's fame would soon be increased after the Nostalgia Critic's review of said movie. Mr. Wiseau is probably out there staring in another role for another time. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks Neutral attack- ??? Dash Attack- ??? Side Tilt- ??? Up Tilt- ??? Down Tilt- ??? Smashes Side- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Other Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Ground attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- ??? Pummel- ??? Forward- ??? Backward- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Aerials Neutral- ??? Forward- ??? Backward- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Snake Codec TBA Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia *Tommy Wiseau is the first character introduced to be classified is "Cult". *Tommy Wiseau also has an show called "The Wiseau Show". *Tommy Wiseau is also one of four characters to first be introduced in Real City, the other three being AVGN, Irate Gamer, and Madotsuki. *Tommy Wiseau has a youtube show called "The Tommy Wi-Show". Video Category:Playable Characters Category:The Wiseau Films Category:The Room Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Football Player Category:Gamer Category:Weirdo Category:American Category:Internet Meme Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Celebrities